1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and more specifically it relates to a wind driven generator comprising a plurality of vertically stacked helical blade propellers driving a shaft with a generator positioned on each end thereof comprising rotating magnets that are driven over a plurality of stationary coils to generate electrical power. The present invention is suited to be located on a structure or integral with a motor vehicle and is transportable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other wind driven generators. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,530 issued to Carter on Apr. 18, 1973.
Another patent application was issued to Baumgatner on Sep. 8, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,163. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,929 was issued to Retz on Jan. 18, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 9, 1985 to Nepple as U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,827. Another patent was issued to Russell on Apr. 7, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,429. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,760 was issued to Becker on Jul. 29, 2003.